


The Problem With Porgs

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Thoughts on Porgs, and why.





	The Problem With Porgs

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: porgs, porgs everywhere, porgs are the new ysalamiri

Hux cleared his throat, impatiently waiting for the Supreme Leader to look up from his desk. When he did he tossed the porg onto the desk between them, where it settled with only a couple of dislodged feathers. Ren stared at the creature for a long moment, before raising his eyes to Hux. 

“Supreme Leader, I wish to report an infestation.”

Ren reached out with his stylus and poked at the creature. It rocked slightly, but it was quite stiff, likely dead some hours. 

“Was it necessary to kill one to prove your point General?”

“I didn’t kill it,” Hux replied. “This one was found only a couple of hundred meters from your quarters, where it chewed through a series of cables where it was attempting to make a nest. Unfortunately for both it and us, the last one it attempted to sever was an electrical cable, which our technicians are still trying to repair.”

Ren sat back in his chair. “This is all under your purview General, I still don’t see why I should be notified of something so trivial.”

“Their proximity to your quarters warrants your involvement Supreme Leader.”

“Then I am sure you will secure the electrical supply to my quarters is not disturbed.”

“And only your quarters…”

Ren’s eyes dropped to the porg on this desk again. It had no band around it’s leg which meant that at least Dooku hadn’t killed himself on the Star Destroyer. He’d only meant to keep a couple on board so he could study the effect they’d had on shielding Luke from the Force, how was he to have known it was a breeding pair, and that the damn things multiplied ridiculously fast. 

“Implement a series of humane traps, I need to study these creatures.”

“Study them?”

“Are you questioning my methods?”

“Your methods,” Hux replied, face blank and voice flat. “No, certainly not those.”

Kylo frowned. “You are dismissed.”

Hux gave the barest nod of his head and turned on his heel to leave. Ren picked up the porg, turning it over in his hands. It’s colouring was very similar to that of Dooku’s though Ren was certain it wasn’t him. He couldn’t say how many generations removed with how fast they reproduced. He moved the porg to the waste disposal with the Force, trying to focus on his work. He just hoped Dooku would be back soon.


End file.
